


Audacious Calla Lilies

by SabbyChat



Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Calla Lily, Florist Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Photographer Kuroo Tetsurou, flirty sexy people are my jam thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: Working together is always fun for both of themOne just won't admit it
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Audacious Calla Lilies

Suga dreams of hanging from a swing, legs open in invitation to his gaping hole dripping cum. He’s been ravished, eaten, and used until he’s hoarse behind the gag. Warmth blooms at the apex of his thighs, his erection twitching in interest. He’s pulled from the beginnings of another round of tremendous dream sex to find himself propped up on a pillow. 

Severely tousled black hair greets his sight and he dares to venture his gaze lower. Irises ringed with a sliver of hazel greet him. He gets a wink as a moan reverberates from the mouth wrapped around his cock. Suga throws his head back and clutches at the head between his thighs.

“Tetsu,” he breathes, “you should have woken me up sooner.” His voice cracks as Kuroo swallows him down and all thought escapes him aside from the man pleasuring him like he was feasting on the last meal of his life. His eyes catch on the calla lily draped on the side table. 

—

He’d worked with him on several events already, but this year really took the cake. They were working together at least once a month. Kuroo wouldn’t say it was luck, but he’d definitely call himself lucky.

Koushi Sugawara was flittering around the venue, double checking, no wait- triple checking the aisle arrangements. Hmm, it was probably time for him to make himself known if he was going to check those aisle arrangement one more time. 

“I’d rather you primp me. That arrangement’s not going to get any more gorgeous than you.”

He gets ignored, which he doesn’t mind. He knows how to get this one’s attention. He walks briskly down the aisle to Suga’s assistant, Tadashi and asks for a trimmed calla lily from the extras he’s sure they brought. Suga is cautious, if not careful. 

He sidles up behind him this time, making sure Suga knows he’s there since he’s done this before when the man was a bundle of nerves and he shot up a foot in the air, unaware Kuroo was behind him. He presses himself into Suga’s back and whispers into his ear.

“Stop stressing out over your flowers or I’ll have your staff watch you come undone right here, right now.”

Suga jerks and releases the petals he’s arranging, instinctively taking a step back further into Kuroo’s space. He sees the blush dust Suga’s cheeks and a self-satisfied grin settles on his features.

Kuroo twirls the flower in his hand and waits for Suga relax into him before tucking the calla lily in his hair.

“Much better,” he murmurs into Suga’s temple, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“This bride is a total headache, “ Suga sighs, head resting on Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo chuckles as he minutely sways them, relishing Suga’s warmth.

“Think the groom’s gonna bolt?”

“He’s too in love with her to see she’s a bridezilla at this point.”

“God help him.”

Kuroo chuckles and mutters, “god help you later.”

Suga swivels to smack him on the ass. “No, canoodling with the staff during work hours.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at that. 

“What about that exhibitionist streak, Mr. Fuck-me-in-the-gazebo?” 

Suga’s reaching to slap a hand over his mouth as he continues, “behind the bar, Tetsu, hurry! I want to come in your mouth.”

Suga’s delightfully red in the face and Kuroo pats himself on the back for distracting him.

Kuroo sidesteps him and pats his cheek before wiggling his fingers over his shoulder to go take shots of the happy couple before the ceremony.

Suga’s pouting after him, but he’ll make it up to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Theme: Flowers  
> Day 4 Prompt: Wedding
> 
> Hope you liked it! Come holler at me about KuroSuga on @katsabdon on twitter!


End file.
